This is MegaCool
by aUNCTarheel
Summary: Dr. Lance Sweets is known for his work with the FBI, but how about other federal agencies? Tony and Ziva are partners in need of some counseling, and despite their lack of cooperation, it is Dr. Sweets’ mission to set them straight! TONY/ZIVA,BOOTH/BONES


_**BONES CROSSOVER!!!!**_

_Pairing: Tony/Ziva, Booth/Brennan_

_Disclaimer: I know it's not mine, you know it's not mine. We are all in agreement. Lets move on._

_Summary: Dr. Lance Sweets is known for his work with the FBI, but how about other Federal Agencies? Tony and Ziva are partners in need of some counseling, and despite their lack of cooperation, it is Dr. Sweets' mission to set them straight! (TONY/ZIVA, BOOTH/BRENNAN) BONES CROSSOVER_

* * *

_Introduction/Teaser_

"Well, that's all we have time for today." Dr. Lance Sweets cut off Special Agent Seeley booth mid-rant, causing both he and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan to stare at him incredulously.

He shrugged sympathetically, though his excitement was more than apparent to the pair, "I have two new patients coming in any minute."

"New patients?" Booth's confused voice sounded almost pathetic.

Sweets smiled happily, if not a little obliviously, "Yeah! Partners from…" he looked at his clipboard, "NCIS. Apparently their situation is a lot like yours was, a conflict of interest, failure to communicate. I'm totally stoked about this—wait a minute," he stopped as if only now noticing Booth's hurt expression, "Agent Booth, you do realize that I have other patients who are important too, right?"

"Well yeah, I just…" His words were hesitant, and soon it was time for his partner to interject. She nudged him with an elbow and spoke.

"We understand. You have a career, and patients that extend beyond us, that is both expected and rational. Come on Booth, you can buy me some pie. Besides, we'll see him later." She turned to him as she stood and gathered her things, "You are meeting us and Hodgins later for dinner, right?"

Sweets nodded, and the partners began to leave. Booth still looked as if someone had just kicked his dog, but he began to cope when an encouraging Dr. Brennan ushered him to hurry up.

As they left, they passed an unhappy looking pair. Brennan observed them, noting their somber faces. "That must be them. It is surprising though that they are NCIS. Judging from the unique bone structure on that woman, she is definitely Israeli. And the posture…her upright stature suggests that she has had extensive military training."

Booth, who had cheered up considerably in this time, because he really did love pie, smiled at them as they passed, "Good luck! Don't let the kid talk your ear off!"

As Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo entered Sweets' office, he cautiously observed their angry expressions. They were more than just mildly unhappy. It was also clear that they were not only annoyed with him, but with each other. _Interesting_ Sweets thought to himself, _A lot of tension here…_

They sat down, and Sweets tried to ignore the glare that Ziva was shooting him, but he couldn't help being intimidated. Honestly, she scared him quite a bit. After settling in, Tony, on the other hand, began to look almost content, as if he were ready to have some fun with this. Sweets was immediately reminded of Special Agent Booth.

There was silence for a moment, mostly because Sweets had to gulp a few times in order to be able to speak…Ziva still hadn't stopped staring at him threateningly.

"Agent Dinozzo, Officer David, hi, I am Dr. Sweets. First of all, do you know why you're here?"

Ziva, quite fearlessly, immediately spoke up. "I am sure it is somehow related to Tony. What has he done now?" She looked at her partner, "Who did you piss off this time?"

"Oh, excuse me? What did I do? What about you? Did you beat up any other Marines while I wasn't looking?" He turned to Sweets, who observed the exchange with a raised eyebrow, and leaned forward as if to tell him something pivotal, "Last month, she took out six _armed_ Marines, even though boss gave her clear instructions not to."

"Tony, we have been over this!"

"I'm just saying."

Sweets sat back in his chair, he was smiling because he could hardly contain his excitement, "Interesting."

Ziva scoffed, her accent becoming heavy due to her annoyance. Clearly this was a waste of her time. "Interesting? That is not interesting. What is so _interesting_ about it?"

"It's interesting we're still alive." Tony stated under his breath, coaxing a sharp retort from Ziva.

"Their weapons did not even contain real bullets, Tony."

"You didn't know that!"

_This case is going to be awesome,_ Sweets thought, _Loads and loads of possibilities._

He continued to watch the two with avid fascination. They were shooting daggers at each other with an alarming ferocity.

Furthermore, they weren't at all concerned about what he had to say, and Sweets felt distinctly like a fly on the wall. They were interested only each other. He could sense that there was definitely more to this than two simple partners disagreeing. The hostility was the result of a tension that Sweets couldn't yet quite identify. It was frustration mixed with…something else. And the something else was what had him so interested.

For now he would observe, listen, and learn. It was all he really could do at the moment, and he was prepared for the task that was Speical Agent Anthony Dinozzo and Officer David.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!!! I know this is short and random, but I have many plans for this story, so stick with me. This was only an introduction, I plan on getting much deeper and tackling some of those 'issues' as best I can. You can look forward to the subjects of Gibbs, Director David (and mossad), and most importantly…that photo on Ziva's desk (*dundundun* the dreaded photo and Ziva's trip to Israel, I have a great idea for that...if I do say so myself!)._

_I also plan on making this more like an actual story, not just them having sessions with Sweets. There will be more to it in future chapters, they are already under way!!! Will post a chapter every other day._

_And I definitely want to mix in some more Bones stuff, because there are so many parallels…so hopefully that will interest you as well!_

_PLEASE PLEASE review!! Yes, I am needy and I like praise…and criticism. Anything really! I just want to know how you guys feel about this story!!!_

* * *


End file.
